The present invention relates to a cap sharpener for clutch-type pencil, and more particularly to a pencil lead sharpener that attaches to the top of clutch-type pencil cap for the convenience of sharpening pencils.
In drawing and writing, a conventional clutch-type pencil with a coarse lead refill lead (about 2 mm) has been used by most people. For the convenience of writing, a lead sharpener is designed to be attached to the clutch-type pencil which is a tubular seat having a tapered thimble at one end, and a V-shaped tool bit holder extending from the tip of the tapered thimble for holding a V-shaped metallic blade therein. The other end of the tubular seat has an eraser. In normal state, the sharpener end of the tubular seat sleeves onto the pencil body, while the eraser end exposes to the opposite end. When it is necessary to sharpen the lead, pull the tubular seat away from the pencil body, insert the lead into the tapered thimble and turn the lead clockwise which causes the V-haped blade to shape the lead. This conventional sharpener possesses shortcomings which are as follows:
1. when the lead is inserted into the top of the tapered thimble engaging with the V-shaped blade and turned with the pencil body, the pivot of the lead must be kept in one line, if not the fragile refill lead is easy to be broken up.
2. This lead sharpener has only one opening, the opening of the tapered thimble, wherein the the lead powder cut down is easy to lay up and difficult to clean.
There is another cooperative cap sharpener in the conventional lead sharpeners, which has an ordinary pencil cap at one end, and a cuboid vane seat with a blade at the other end for pencil sharpening. But this conventional cuboid sharpener is used mainly for the traditional pencil and not for the clutch-type pencil.